A letter from the future
by 3103Jennifer
Summary: What if Chris lost a letter he brought with from the future. It is something personal from his family. What will happen if Piper read the letter and then she finds out what Chris is hiding. Something will change for the Halliwells.
1. Thoughts

Once again, Chris sat in the attic, and it felt like home.

Like his home,_ the future._

It was getting harder day by day, but he had to stay for his brother. He wouldn't abandon Wyatt.

Chris would save him and not give up on him like everyone else already had. Wyatt was malicious, ruthless and cruel but he wasn't himself. Deep down in his mind, the brown-haired man knew who his brother was really. He gladly remembered the good times, where everything was fine. When his mom was still alive.

_Mom_.

That was the hardest part of his assignment. He had to stop himself from flinging his arms around her neck, and telling her and the sisters everything.

He shook sadly, and looked down at his hands and the envelope inside them. It looked old.

Something rustled behind him, and immediately the young Whitelighter cringed. He couldn't read it, not now. The probability that one of the sisters could come in and read the letter was too high. That would ruin everything.

As he went to the door, he put the letter into the side pocket of his old, shredded jacket. Chris didn't notice the big hole in the jacket pocket, or the letter falling out from the bottom.

He then orbed himself to the Underworld, and he would do anything to find the demon that would make Wyatt evil.

Just a few minutes later, Piper entered the room, with the younger Wyatt. She put him in his playpen, and read the book. Sometime later, she was looking at Wyatt, who held an envelope in his hands.

She went over to him and took the letter from him. At first he looked sad, but immediately beamed a toy over for himself.

Piper sat down on the couch and opened the envelope.

_'Dear Chris,' _was written at the top of the paper. She was about to read something that would change her whole life.

What do you think? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there, what do you guys think about this story ? And if there is anyone who want's to be my Beta reader I would more then love to hear from you :)

''_Dear Chris, my beloved Son_

_You are such a brave little boy; you don't know how much I appreciate you_. _You always see the good in people and you have so much goodness in your heart._

WhenPiper read the first phrase, she had to smile a little bit; his mother thought really highly of him. He was brave, he'd take much if it was about a Demon. In her opinion, too much, even if he would never admit that he was exhausted. But apparently, something has changed, like his mother described,he trusts his fellows and saw the good in people. That wasn't the Chris they know; this Chris doesn't trust anyone and doesn't think about believing in the good of someone. Finally, she read further.

_I am really proud of you .It doesn't matter what other people think or say;you are not worse than you brother or sister. I love all of you._

_You had to cope with lot things, to involve your Dad and you are still the little boy who makes me smile._

Chris has siblings? That made Piper wonder why he never said anything. Otherwise, he never told her or her sisters anything; why would he tell them something like that? But she didn't understand what his mother meant with cope with a lot of things. Was it because of his dad?

_I know you are really sad and maybe a little bit mad that he always did more with your siblings._

Slowly she understands, and she was sorry for him. A father with 3 children and ignored one of them. That wasn't really easy for Chris, she thought. Piper couldn't imagine such a father.

_You have any right to hate him because he didn't come to your soccer game, or to your presentation in your school, but at most because he forgot your birthday and didn't come to your party._

Now a single tear went down her cheek. Chris' dad forgot his birthday? Wait a minute, does that mean his parents were divorced?

_I know that hurts you a lot, but believe me, he didn't mean it; he loves you too. At least you are his son too; don't forget that. And maybe one day you will look back and think different about these situations._

That was something a mother would say that her child would feel a little bit better; she knows that because she would say exactly the same. But she could be sure Leo wouldn't do that anyway.

_And because I know you always think positive, I assume you liked it too, that we cooked together the whole time. You are a great boy, intelligent and you always take care of your sister and your brother; when they need something, you help them again and again._

She didn't expect that Chris can cook. He'd just eat a sandwich and then was gone again. Maybe she should ask him. Without that, he would know she read that letter. Now she had doubts; she wasn't sure if it was right to read it. It was his privacy, but she wants to know what happened with Chris and his life.

_What, do you really think I didn't know he broke the wardrobe?_

Piper was smiling. That sounds like two little boys while they were playing.

_I am really proud of you. Just because you can't heal right now doesn't mean you are become a worse whitelighter. You will learn it [and your] dad is proud of you too. Like me._

This sentence meant the world for Chris, Piper thought. But she thought now it wouldn't mean a lot that his father would be proud of him. But when he was a kid, he wishes he would be proud of him. It would mean much more to hear it from his mother.

_Your Dad always tried to protect us, and he did it well, but he hurts you. Maybe you can forgive him one day._

_I love you. Your Mom._

_Piper wiped some tears away and wanted to take the letter back in his envelope, when she noticed a picture._


End file.
